1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the wet combustion of organics. The invention relates to an improved method of oxidizing organics in the presence of the novel cocatalyst system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 3,984,311 teaches the use of an anionic cocatalyst system for the oxidation of organic compounds in aqueous systems. The cocatalyst system comprises nitrate ions and at least one of either bromide or iodide ions. The organics are oxidized by contacting an aqueous solution or system having a pH of no more than about 4 with an oxidizing agent, such as air, in the presence of a catalytic amount of the cocatalyst system at sufficient temperature to effect oxidation, such as a temperature between about 150.degree.-300.degree. C.
While U.S. Pat. No. 3,984,311 has demonstrated utility, not all aspects of its teaching are completely satisfactory. For example, the method of U.S. Pat. No. 3,984,311 has an undesirably low rate of oxidation for aromatic, water-insoluble organics. This relatively slow rate of oxidation increases the capital requirement of equipment needed to process aqueous streams (systems) containing such organics. Consequently, a need exists to improve the method of U.S. Pat. No. 3,984,311 such that the rate of oxidation is increased.